pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucario
| textcolor=black| name='Lucario'| jname=(ルカリオ Lucario)| image= | ndex=#448| evofrom=Riolu| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= loo-CAR-ee-oh | hp=70| atk=110| def=70| satk=115| sdef=70| spd=90| species=Aura Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=44.5 lbs.| ability=Steadfast *Inner Focus| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Lucario (ルカリオ Lucario) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolves into Lucario by level-up with high happiness during the day. Lucario are usually very polite and modest. Some can even talk and are very powerful and are considered by many the strongest Fighting-Type Pokémon in the games. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. Appearance Lucario is a jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height (3'11" exactly). It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu. Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. It's forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur. Lucario is a very strong pokemon and Paradise Kingdoms Riolu is so strong that if it evolved into Lucario it would be the strongest Lucario [ Paridise Kingdom's Riolu can't evolve Special Abilities Known as the Aura Pokémon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the auras of creatures and objects around it. With its ability to sense the auras in all things around it, it can navigate and track through telepathic methods. They can also guide the waves of an aura in an offensive manner to create small balls of energy such as Aura Sphere. Lucario are also able understand human speech; it is said that Lucario can also speak it, though only one has been shown to do so, and only through telepathy and have a high attack stats and is very fast. In Anime Lucario's first appearance in an episode from the main series was in''' Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene's Lucario was used again in the next two episodes Crossing the Battle Line!' and' A Triple Fighting Chance!, where Maylene battled Dawn in a match and Ash in a Gym Battle. It is also The Champion's Pokémon, Cynthia. Lucario also makes a small cameo in the opening theme songs "Unbeatable (Advanced Battle)," "Battle Frontier," and "Together". Movies Lucario has a lead role in the Pokémon movie ''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew''. Lucario is considered a legend from olden times to the town where it appears in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends, and mistakes Ash for its old friend Sir Aaron due to his similar aura. At one time in the past, Lucario was going to try and help Sir Aaron save a castle, but Aaron trapped it in his Aura staff. Voiced By: '''Japanese: Daisuke Namikawa/ English: Sean Schemmel In Game Lucario's first game appearance was in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, (only 4 appear in thegame: Maylene's, Riley's, and Cynthia's, and the trainer's (If evolved), but other can be seen through trade) but it appears to be a late Hoenn Pokémon because it was in the movie Pokémon:Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and it was mentioned as one of the greats explorers by Alakazam (the leader of team ACT Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar in Mystery Dungeon Blue and Red Rescue Team. It is only obtainable by evolving a Riolu. There is only one Egg from which Riolu evolves in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, which is given to you by a trainer called Riley upon completing the Iron Island maze and defeating the Galactic Grunts. It evolves through Happiness in the daytime (4am - 8pm). In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Lucario is seen as the greatest rescue leader of all time, and has become a legend. The top rank in the game is known as the Lucario rank. He is a playable pokemon in Explorers of Sky by Evolving Riolu. However, he has no role in the main plot unlike in the original version. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Lucario| diamond=It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech.| pearl=By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.| platinum=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile.| heartgold=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.| soulsilver=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.| }} Level Up Moves *Moves in Bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. TM/HM Moves *Moves in bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. Battle Sprites Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario is also available as an unlockable character in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is unlocked by meeting him in the Subspace Emissary, or by playing a certain amount of VS matches. Most of his attacks are imbued with aura. Ironically, he does not use any moves like Metal Claw, but he uses his down smash in a fashion similar to Dark Pulse. Lucario's attacks in Brawl are: *Standard Special - Aura Sphere *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - Extremespeed (called Agility in some cases) *Down Special - Double Team (called Counter in some cases) *Final Smash - Aura Storm Known Trainers With a Lucario * Sir Aaron * Maylene * Cynthia * Riley Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario. Since it is a -Type Pokémon, Lucario's physique may be have a resemblance to Anubis. It is also based off a dog. Trivia * Lucario is the second non-legendary Pokémon to be in a central role in a Pokémon movie, the first being Unown. *Lucario is the only Pokémon (other than the Cubone and its evolved form, Marowak) to learn a bone-based attack. *Lucario is the second playable Pokémon to speak human language, the first being Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the English version of the game removed Mewtwo's spoken lines). *Lucario is the first and only Pokémon so far to be a - -type. *Lucario is a hard boss in Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. He Appears in the mission: "Get the Blue Gem!". *It is also the only non-legendary Boss Pokemon to guard a Gem. *Lucario is one of the few Pokemon on the movies that die. The first was Latios on Pokemon: Heroes and Lucario was the second. Darkrai was apparently the third, but it was seen standing on top of a tower during the final seconds of The Rise of Darkrai. Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Evolved pokemon